La inundación
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ellos se encuentran a escondidas... y hubiese deseado que fuera mas que eso, que hubiese tenido el valor de pelear por ella antes. HHR


**La inundación**

Como siempre, como cada viernes desde hacía demasiados años ella caminaba hacia aquel lugar; y, como de costumbre llovía y el áspero viento azotaba contra su piel. El único sonido de siempre era el silencio, el murmullo de su corazón agitándose en su pecho. Nunca sucedía nada, nunca decían nada, se mantenían en la tibieza de aquel risco de donde observaban como el agua del mar rompía en la playa. Estaban empapados. Él ya estaba allí.

No se miraron. Sólo se sentaron par a par, en la quietud de una indiferencia que dolía, de un destino que los alejaba; si no existieran esos momentos...

Harry Potter la miró de soslayo, sabiendo lo que quería decir, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que decir. El agua corría por su piel, el cabello castaño se le arremolinaba en el cuello, sus ojos color miel miraban el vaivén de los árboles, de las olas rozando la arena. Entonces ella sonrió suavemente, y su esperanza gimoteó en su corazón pues temía. Temía que decirle.

Entonces ella se puso de pie y Harry titubeó.

Hermione... –

Sólo se quedó allí. Observando su espalda. Como cada viernes ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos habían tomado una decisión, pero luego no la llevaban a cabo y regresaban, a disfrutar de un momento único; a veces se miraban... a veces sólo hablaban del día o se dejaban llevar por los sentimientos apresados por tanto tiempo y se besaban intensamente. Harry la hacía suya. Harry le decía que la amaba en un oprimido silencio.

Pero Hermione no volteó como siempre y la semilla de la amargura y de la duda se sembró en el corazón del que había sido el niño-que-vivió.

Regresó a su departamento empapado, desdichado y para nada hambriento. Sólo se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala mirando la soledad, en la oscuridad de un cuarto al que le faltaba calor. Con una mesa que le acusaba de culpable y el viento agitándose fuera.

La puerta se azotó.

Hermione... – las paradas se atoraron en su garganta mientras observaba su rostro pálido y ojeroso. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. - ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella corrió a sus brazos y Harry Potter la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura hundiéndose en un beso desesperado y angustioso, sabía a más que a lágrimas, era un adiós y el moreno lo sabía. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda femenina mientras ella desordenaba aún más sus cabellos azabaches concentrándose en su cuello, propinando suaves besos en la piel masculina, impregnándose de su aroma. Y dejó que él la tomara, con fiereza, con conocimiento de que era lo que, exactamente, despertaba su pasión.

Luego la castaña se vistió desligándose del abrazo masculino que la mantenía aferrada. Él la imitó, y se quedaron mirándose por segundos, por una eternidad.

Harry, no te quiero ver nunca más – murmuró entre lágrimas. ¡y se marchó!

En ese momento deseó estar muerto, por una vez Harry James Potter deseó no haber nacido, o no haber sido tan estúpido como para no ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Se lo reprochó sobre manera y no durmió esa noche, sólo podía darle vueltas a la situación, al estar enamorado de su mejor amiga y que ella no pudiera estar en sus brazos esa misma noche, aún cuando le correspondía. Y merlín sabía que ella lo hacía, sólo bastaba ver en los ojos de Hermione.

Ojalá pudiera arrancarla de todo, del ministerio, de los amigos, de la familia, de Ron... Jamás haría eso.

Su amigo no se lo merecía, era demasiado bueno incluso cuando insistía en lo bella que se había puesto Ginny, en que debía verla de nuevo, quizás salir, quizás... porque ella todavía le amaba.

Amigo, que mal te ves... – soltó el pelirrojo mientras patrullaban una zona peligrosa.

Si, tuve una mala noche – contestó taciturno – te ves muy feliz.

¡Si! Quiero que seas el primero en saberlo... ¡¡Hermione y yo vamos a ser padres!!

Y la inundación arrasó con su cordura, con su alma y su corazón. Eliminó el pasado, Harry sólo se olvidó de todo y ella hizo lo mismo. Sólo... debían seguir.


End file.
